Favours
by MightBeGone
Summary: After a botched rescue attempt, Kesh the Excalibur in training, must don his warframe to save his saviour from the hands of the Grineer and their horrible Tenno experiments. Only if she didn't have to save him. Again. (Semi fluff Valkyr X Excalibur. Contains gore and adult themes) contains adult language and themes


**MightBeGone here, this is my second fanfic, just decided that I really liked this series, and I'd been thinking of this for a while, so I might as well.**

 **Description:** After a botched rescue attempt, Kesh the Excalibur in training, must don his warframe to save his saviour from the hands of the Grineer and their horrible Tenno experiments. Only if she didn't have to save him. Again. (Semi fluff Valkyr X Excalibur. Contains gore and adult themes)

"Normal talk"

 _"Thoughts"_

"Operator please! You have to take this mission, do you know how important it is to destroy the Grineer at every step, I figured you of all people should know this, after Vor stole your..." The A.I. decided not to anger the woman inside it's ship, if it wanted to survive.

 _Ahh yes, after Vor realized he couldn't bend me to his will, he overpowered me and decided to take something of mine I can never. Ever. Get back, god my body still hurts from just thinking about it. That fucker decided to steal my MK1-BO Gah, it'll take me ages to buy another._

"NO. And that's final." A hint of malice could be heard in the Tenno's voice.

"But operator, GRINNEEEEER", Sometimes the Tenno wondered if this ship was truly manned by an A.I. Or by a call line operator

"I said no, It's not worth it" In truth the Tenno was just too tired to go on another mission, all she wanted to do was get back to her Dojo and finish building her dream.

"But operator, in this one you can explode stuff like you always want to." The final Trump card.

"UGH FINE." Had worked.

A Grineer marine frigate soared valiantly across Tenno space, choosing small and fast in a stealthy approach, their objective, deliver their cargo to the research station on the planet mars. Having encountered no resistance or signs of intrusion, the crew had led themselves to believe that they had not been discovered.

 _Fools_. The lone Tenno squatted inside the vents, her footsteps masked by the sound of the fan. _We saw you coming while you were in Venus orbit. I won't leave a single one alive._

 _"Careful Tenno, they have a heavily secured cargo onboard, if you want to risk it, you can destroy whatever they are so keen to protect, or you can go ahead and plant the bomb inside the engine room"_

The lone Tenno knew one thing from her months, nearly year of service to the Tenno cause.

 _Lotus really needs to know her boundaries, it's been eleven months and I'm still not used to having her in my head. Well, I've always hated these fat thighed bastards, even Vor couldn't slim his legs with the amount of ego he had to feed. Let's go make their special thing go boom boom._

"Operator, are you alright? Your heart rate is skyrocketing"

"It's fine. Just, thinking" _You know for something so self aware he should realize how annoying that childlike voice sounds right?_

"Oh no. That truly is most unfortunate"

 _Ass, what a giant a- "_ Let's get moving operator, we can't stand around all day _"_

 _Like you'd know what standing feels like_ "Alright mark a waypoint on my map for me, would you?"

"I have no idea where you've thought of that operator, but I'm Incapable of doing such a thing"  
 _As with most things, it would seem_.  
The Tenno quickly got to work, crawling through vents soundlessly and effortlessly. The Grineer wouldn't see her coming, that made her very excited indeed. A left, A right, stealth kill, left left right, this was the door. Her Mag warframe made quite a sight on the Grinneer troopers guarding the object, before they tried to shoot her that is. Tunneling her power to her arms. The Mag pulled all the enemies towards her, ending their lives as their back armor caved in, ripping them in half, torsos and legs scattering upon the room.

 _Pfft, you call that guarding, you couldn't even stop me from getting to your- shit._

" _Tenno, I truly do not believe what I am seeing, what YOU are seeing, we are sending an extraction team, the Grineer are alerted to your presence, Guard this sleeping disciple until they arrive."_

A cryopod was what greeted the Mag, Filled with a barely armored Excalibur disciple

 _What a waste, Excalibur? You guys are always so flashy. They were taking you to a research station? I'll make those fuckers pay!_

Equipping her MK1-PARIS The Tenno waited on the elevator platform, watching as Grineer piled through the door.

 _Overwhelming odds. Me: 1 you: 0_

Inside her helmet a smile graced the Tenno's face.

Five Troopers, Six Butchers And Eleven Lancers in total. The Grineer Knew this wasn't a fair fight. The Tenno had only four arrows in her quiver, four would be enough. A running leap and she was behind them, _slink_ one arrow gone, twenty Grineer left, _slwoop_ Two arrows left, seventeen Grineer. Deciding to save the two she had left, the Tenno channeled her energy, and pulled the remaining enemies towards her, making short work of them with her MK1-KUNAI throwing daggers. Butchered bodies littered the hallway. She stuttered back to the elevator shaft, waiting for the extraction team to arrive.

 _"Bad news Tenno, the extraction team cannot make it, the Grineer have sent five more marine ships to your location, abandon the disciple, he has not got a warframe yet, I will not lose a Tenno for half of one."_

 _Well. Shit. I can't just leave him here. Oh shit are the chicken legged bastards here already?_

The Tenno had never heard Lotus speak like that before, however her morals would not let her leave the disciple abandoned.

"Warning operator, I have stationed at the closest relay, I can only extract one of you. Please, leave him"

The Tenno made her choice. Hitting the release switch on the cryopod, she lifted the unconscious disciple onto her shoulder. Then proceeded to run to the extraction like the honor filled Tenno she was. Like a feather in wind she floated elegantly towards the extraction, alerting all of the Grineer towards her. The discipling was moaning now, waking up from his coma, A upcoming problem if he were to empty his lunch on her, no matter what she was wearing. The ship was just up ahead.

"Operator what are you planning with hi-" the quizzical A.I. was immediately cut off, "Take him and go, Don't come back. I trust you can track me down, send a team, go, GO" She threw the Disciple into the extraction ship, Her ship, turned around, going straight for her KUNAI. The bow wasn't worth two arrows. The last recorded words of Kathrin "Finally, a fair fight with you fuckers"

Kesh was feeling groggy. His stomach was pounding, or rather, it was being pounded. He dared to open his eyes, he was being carried, by a Mag. This wasn't what normally happens at a Excalibur initiation! Well neither is having your fellow initiates try to kill you by putting you into a cryopod for forever, but that wasn't the point, wait, a Mag? This was a Tenno! He was touching a warframe, or rather, being touched by one! This was.. Horrifying. What danger was he in to be escorted by a Tenno? Why was he in danger anyway? Either way his stomach really wanted to make an appearance. The Mag started shouting at something behind him, more Tenno? He was too tired.

Kesh was inaddruptedly thrown through the air, landing in an extraction ship, built for Tenno, what had happened while he had been out? And for how long? Preferably answer the other way round.

"OPERATOR!" A childish but robotic voice screamed over the speakers, he watched as the Mag turned around, before he himself was flipped inside the ship.

He promptly emptied his stomach on the floor

"setting course for stratata relay, please be ready to answer some questions" the voice said with anger, was he being blamed for something? Kesh was too confused to make sense of it all. His vision blackened as he fell. Whispering to himself. "five more minutes"


End file.
